Handrails are used on stairwells, ADA ramps, escalators, and many walkways to help users maintain balance and safety. As such, handrails are contacted by human hands and all the elements carried thereon, as well as elements found in buildings and the outdoors. Handrails are shown to harbor bacteria and viruses, and therefore need to be cleaned regularly to maintain the health and safety of users, especially children, elderly, and others who may be immunocompromised. Cleaning handrails can carry its own hazard, as one may be required to traverse lean out over the pathway in order to clean it. Moreover, cleaning handrails can be a time consuming though menial task, diverting human labor from more demanding tasks. The disclosure disclosed herein aims to simplify the handrail cleaning process by increasing productivity, safety, and ease of cleaning handrails.